De prisioneira a lady ocidental
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: Sinopse: Sesshoumaru seqüestrou Kagome fazendo-a sua prisioneira para instigar Inuyasha contra ele a fim de matar a rotina que caiu sobre ele após a morte de naraku, mas o que acontece quando finalmente Inuyasha aparece para levá-la? Ele ira deixar?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 01 – o seqüestro**

* * *

**Sesshoumaru**

Já vinha dias que andava pensando sobre um determinado assunto e quanto mais eu pensava mais me convencia que depois que naraku se fosse a vida se tornaria tediosa, muitos papeis para assinar, festas, denoness se arrastando para ser a lady ocidental e tudo muito tedioso. Soltei um suspiro cansado sentia falta de rin a minha volta, é claro que depois de quase perde-la não podia me permitir ficar com ela por algum tempo ate que ela fosse grande o suficiente para se decidir... sim sem rin o castelo seria extremamente frio, e tedioso.

Suspirei novamente estava em uma arvore observando distraidamente o grupo a qual me uni para derrotar o naraku era digamos que interessante observar, por exemplo, neste momento o houshi estava tentando apalpar a slayer ela ao perceber suas intenções ela pega sua hirakoytsu e senta na cabeça dele deixando-o desacordado com um sorriso pervertido nos lábios, mais adiante tem um hanyou que dizem ser meu meio irmão bom acho muito pouco provável pela sua atitude, ele esta provocando o kitsune da miko que adora como filho dela, o garoto chora da pancada que levou na cabeça e ela grita

-OWSUARI!

É claro ele vai de cara ao chão, tudo isso é muito divertido para mim de certa forma apesar de não demonstrar nada alem de tédio absoluto, mas a idéia la veio surgindo de mansinho e aos poucos evoluindo, eu pude perceber o quanto a miko é importante para ele, mas ate que ponto?

Engraçado eu não sei por qual das duas ele mais tem sentimentos se a miko morta ou a miko viva... definitivamente se ele fosse meu mínimo irmão ele teria aceito os sentimentos da miko viva que alias era muito diferente de qualquer nigen que já conheci, ela tinha o habito de se banhar todos os dias e o cheiro dela era agradável. Mesmo a slayer que tomava banho todos os dias com a miko não possuía um cheiro tão atraente como ela.

A miko também era pura não so fisicamente mas espiritualmente também sua pureza era de um cheiro de especiarias mais refinadas que existe sem contar com o fato de ser muito bonita, bem mais que a miko morta, era agradável conversar as vezes com ela.

Eu percebi que de repento tudo ficou silencioso as orelhas do hanyio se abaixaram e a miko ollhou para ele com um olhar que já me era familiar, ele a olhou e desapareceu na floresta, senti o cheiro da morta que me deixava irritado com o cheiro que ela exalava, era horrível.

Tai mais uma prova de que o bastardo não era meu parente. Eu olhei para a miko que estava tentando controlar a sua tristeza por causa do desprezo do bastardo, então a chamei

-miko – eu estava sentado em um galho baixo de uma arvore – sente-se aqui, não que estava ordenando-a era apenas o meu jeito de falar.

Eu pude ver ela se encaminhar para mim e sentar au meu lado e suspirar e me disse

-esta tão obvio assim? Quero dizer não é normal ele se prender a alguém que já morreu é?

-hn

-as vezes eu vejo como ele me olha, é como se tentasse trazer de volta a kikyou ou as vezes não sei pode ser apenas impressão mas acho que ele tem raiva de mim e por isso ele briga tanto...

-hn, tenho certeza que ele não é meu meio irmão...

Ela começou a rir e me olhou com alegria e diversão

-as vezes penso a mesma coisa, vocês são tão diferentes...

Percebi que por trás de sua risada estava um tristeza profunda por instinto eu a puxei para meus braços e a abracei ela me olhou surpresa com o ocorrido então depois me deu um sorriso e se aconchegou mais em mim e logo adormeceu, todo esse tempo pude perceber quatro pares de olhos sobre mim, um curioso, outro com preocupação, outro com pervisse na mente e outro surpreso.

Não os olhei é claro, não me interessa o que pensão ou acham de mim eu faço o que eu quero e ninguém tem nada com isso. Era por isso que eu já tinha formulado o plano e repassado perfeitamente ele na minha cabeça sabia que de um jeito ou de outro eu teria sucesso.

* * *

-KASE NO KYSU

-HIRAIKOTSU

Peguei minha espada e vi a miko com a flecha apontada para o naraku que tinha um riso insolente em seu rosto apesar de estar estraçalhado com os ataques recente, com um movimento meu lancei meu golpe para ele e vi a miko lançar a flecha e seu poder sagrado se uniu ao meu em perfeita sincronia e atingindo naraku em cheio fazendo-o virar pó e nada mais, a miko caminhou para a jóia que estava no chão e a pegou e purificou-a só com um toque seu e a jóia entrou em seu corpo nesse momento percebi que ele tinha desaparecido e a miko também o procurava era o momento perfeito para por meu plano em ação, todos estavam comemorando alegremente o fim de naruku então eu me aproximei da miko e passei meu braço em volta da sua cintura e puxei-a para mim, ela gritou no susto atraindo a atenção dos outros para nós é claro eu não ligava era bom assim inuyasha ficaria sabendo rapidamente. Eu dei meu melhor olhar cruel e meu sorriso mais mortal e minhas palavras saíram tão frias e cortantes quanto gelo e navalha

-kagome!

-diga ao tolo do hanyou bastardo que se ele a quer de volta, que venha procura-me em meu castelo, eu a trocarei pela tessaiga...

-seu estúpido idiota me larga, acha mesmo que ele se importa? Seu filho da mãe...

Ela se esperneou e xingou e se debateu então quando percebeu que não havia escapatória ela se acalmou e senti cheiro das lagrimas dela, claro que eu não queria a tessaiga era apenas um meio de que eu pudesse me divertir um pouco, aterrorizar aquele bastardo seria interessante ate que ponto ela era importante para ele? Isso seria interessante saber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 02 – prisioneira protegida?**

* * *

**Kagome**

Eu estava frustrada com raiva e com vontade enorme de gritar ate enrouquecer minha garganta, porem não resolveria meu problema neste momento. Em um momento estava no campo de batalha com alegria de ver naraku derrotado e meus amigos finalmente livres, em outra eu triste por Inuyasha ter sumido assim que a luta acabou então para de repente estar presa nos braços de Sesshoumaru que estava dizendo que iria me seqüestrar e agora estou em seus braços em uma esfera de energia em direção ao seu castelo.

-acha mesmo que ele ira trocar a tessaiga por mim? Só pode estar pirando neh Sesshoumaru?

-'hn' talvez...

Foi tudo o que ele disse em poucas horas pude avistar seu castelo, era imponente e muito belo a vista de longe, mas chegando perto podia se ver o sinal de abandono e era tão sinistra... talvez seja por que ele estava sempre fora. Os jardins eram bonitos, mas parecia estar descuidado por um bom tempo. Ele me colocou no chão gentilmente e com sua habitual frieza disse

-a partir de hoje este será sua casa poderá ir onde quiser desde que seja dentro dos muros e agora venha vou lhe mostrar seus aposentos.

Eu o segui os corredores, as paredes alem de serem parecidos com um labirinto eram sem adornos e sem graça. Paramos em frente a uma porta e ele abriu e dentro dela havia uma cama king size com armação e cortinado em volta, no chão um tapete felpudo e uma penteadeira, e perto da janela sem cortinas ou qualquer adorno uma pequena banqueta. Olhei a simplicidade do quarto e o tamanho era incrível e vi ao lado um biombo com uma tina grande.

-este será seu quarto, la estará pela manha seus novos vestuários, não quero que meus guardas se distraiam por causa dessas roupas indecentes suas...

Eu fiquei irada, mas não disse nada sabia que ele tinha um ponto, aqui era outro tempo e não estavam acostumados a esse tipo de traje.

Eu caminhei ate a janela que dava para uma grande vista alem dos jardins e muros do castelo. Eu me senti triste e varias perguntas se instalaram dentro da minha cabeça, mas antes que eu pudesse me distrair eu ouvi a porta se abrir e um youkai neko apareceu com seu sorriso simples porem sincero.

-sou mai, senhor sesshoumaru me designou para ser sua aia enquanto estiver aqui, ele me disse que você gosta de tomar banhos, gostaria de um?

-ola mai, ficaria feliz em ter um...

-Minha senhra...

Só kagome, por favor, mai...

-gomene... então kagome-sama ok?

-esta bem...

-Então será que eu poderia ter suas medidas?

-nani? Para que?

-sesshoumaru-sama pediu quue lhe passasse para ser feito um gurda roupa papa senhora.

-entendo, claro mai, por favor.

Eu gostei de mai imediatamente ela era prestativa e gentil, me ajudou no banho; não que eu realmente precisava, mas fez e depois me deu uma yukata para me vestir e exausta acabei por dormir.

Horas mais tarde despertei com muita fome então como se mai soubesse disso me trouxe uma bandeja de comida o qual eu devorei com grande apetite.

-kagome-sama sesshoumaru-sama disse que gostaria de vê-la

-claro mai-chan, vamos

Ela me levou por vários corredores e sabia que com o tempo iria acabar por aprender, ela parou em frente de uma porta e bateu

-entre

-sesshoumaru-sama kagome-sama esta aqui...

-pode deixar agora mai.

-sim senhor

Eu entrei e vi que aqui era seu escritório onde ele mantinhas oucupado tediosamente, eu olhei e vi que havia um outro youkai ali, tinha cabelos louros-castanhos cortado como os da era atual e um rosto angelical, mas seu youki fora agressivo em relação a mim e não gostei nada disso

-miko este é o general Aiko ele será seu guarda durante o tempo em que permanecer aqui.

-não vou fugir sesshoumaru-sama, sreia impossível para mim...

-não é para impedir sua fuga miko e sim para sua proteção, meus servos não estao acostumados a ter nigen entre eles...

-entendo... – eu disse e ainda sentia o youki do general agressivo então eu resolvi se já que teria que suporta-lo ele me seria aproveitoso. – sesshoumar-sama quando me seqüestrou pensei que seria colocada em seu calabouço e não ser tratada como hospede...

-miko este sesshoumaru não tem nada contra você, apenas...

Eu olhou para ele bem atentamente então um sorriso leve escapou para meus lábios e pedi permissão para sair, depois que ele acenou eu abri a porta e vi que Aiko vinha atrás eu suspirei então sorri selvagem para ele, oh se ele queria me intimidar ele iria ver o quão eu sou capaz de fazer da sua vida um inferno.

* * *

**Aiko**

Quando eu vi sesshoumaru-sama chegar com a miko eu pensei que ele tinha enlouquecido ou que naraku havia tirado todo o senso do meu senhor, mas não disse nada então ele levou a nigen para dentro do castelo e eu segui para seu escritório para lhe indagar sobre isso. Apesar de eu ser seu general eu era antes de tudo seu amigo um dos muitos poucos que ele tinha nesta vida pois a maioria de seus "amigos" era por causa do titulo que ele sustentava.

Logo depois ele apareceu e sentou-se irritado olhando a papelada diante de si e pediu meu relatório enquanto esteve fora por algum tempo descutimos sobre guerra, política e estratégia e depois ele olhou para mim e jogou uma pesada e ma noticia em mim.

- Aiko tenho uma pequena tarefa para você

- o que sesshoumaru-sama?

-a miko ela será sua tarefa apartir de agora

Eu ofeguei audivelmente e ele percebeu

-eu sei Aiko que isso é muito que eu estou a te pedir mas acredite ela é diferente e você é o único que mais confio neste castelo ou para alem

-é muito o que me pede sesshoumaru – não disse o titulo dele estava irritado – você sabe bem o por que.

-eu não pediria isso se eu não a conhecesse Aiko...

Eu confia nele eu não confiava nela, mas ele era meu amigo e estava sozinho nessa eu era tudo que ele podia contar suspirei resignado

-esta bem sesshoumaru, mas não significa que eu simpatizo com a idéia eu odeio nigens e mais ainda mikos.

Basta segui-la de longe mante-la salvo de perigos acredite ela é um ima para isso, mais que normal para a própria segurança dela.

Depois ela entrou eu a olhei ela também parecia me analizar então eu me irritei com isso e claro sesshoumaru tinha percebido minha hostilidade para a nigen, eu notei que ela tinha um olhar inocente mais normal que o normal, depois que foram feitas as apresentações vi que ela estava em pensamento e um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios antes de continuar a conversa com ele, depois que saímos e a porta se fechou atrás eu ainda era agressivo em torno dela mas de repente um sorriso selvagem apareceu em seus lábios e pela primeira vez depois de séculos eu tive medo.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Oi bem estou trazendo mais uma atualização quero agradecer os comentários e quero agradecer a Zanelato, Jess e Asuen que muito me anima com seus comentários, bjos e prometo esta atualizando em breve..._**

* * *

**Capitulo 03 – irritante**

* * *

Kagome estava circulando pelo castelo acompanhada pelo general Aiko que lhe mostrava tudo o que ela queria de certa forma ela estava agindo petulante para com ele, bem se ele estava irritado com sua presença ela não seria nada agradável também em relação a ele.

-aiko-san poderia buscar uma bandeja de cha para mim?

Kagome olhou para ele que franziu a testa em desgosto e saiu e depois trouxe o que ela pediumais tarde ela lhe pediu comida, depois ela pediu para ele colocar água para ela tomar banho, enfim ela estava tornando a vida dele em um inferno.

-eu queria peixe frito pega pra mim Aiko-san?

-sua ningen estúpida idiota eu não sou seu servo!

Ele saiu furioso para onde estava sesshoumaru enquanto ela estava com um sorriso triunfante em seus lábios mai que vinha dias acompanhando isso não pode deixar de rir e ao mesmo tempo sentir pena dele se aproximou de kagome e disse

-sabe ele tem motivos de sobra para odiar sua espécie kagome-sama e mais ainda por você ser uma miko

-o que quer dizer mai-chan?

-veja bem, a muito tempo atrás a família dele foi morta por nigens e mikos

-wou mais como? Tipo o que eles fizeram?

-nada, as mikos invadiram sua casa que ficava um pouco alem da aldeia e tanto nigen quanto miko os prejudicou, mataram sua mulher e seu herdeiro apenas o bebe sobreviveu por que ele o pegou e fugiu e como era amigo de sesshoumaru-sama encontrou abrigo e proteção e se tornou seu melhor general.

-entendo – suspirou – mas não tenho culpa pelo que houve a ele, não foi eu quem causou tudo isso a ele e não mereço pagar pelo que fizeram a sua família.

-sim é verdade mas os youkais não pensam assim...

-nem os humanos...

Aiko estava espumando no escritório de sesshoumaru que olhava com um brilho de diversão nos olhos ele já sabia que a miko tinha feito Aiko o orgulhoso general de servo, de certa forma era engraçado.

-quem ela pensa que é? vou mata-la com minhas guarras você vai ver!

-se acalma Aiko vou falar com ela.

-coloca outro em meu lugar...

Ouve uma batida na porta

-entre – sesshoumaru ordenou

-gomene sesshoumaru-sama eu vim me desculpar com Aiko-san – disse kagome

-sente-se

-olha Aiko-san eu não sei o que eu fiz para você me odiar e quero pedir por meu comportamento infantil, eu só queria te dar motivo para fazer jus a sua raiva contra mim... gomenasi Aiko-san!

-hn.

Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de sair do escritório deixando ela sozinha com sesshoumaru

-acho que exagerei...

-talvez.

-voce parece irritado mais que de costume... acha mesmo que ele vira? Já se passou 2 semanas e nada dele

-voce quer ir embora?

-não sei... mas por que toda essa irritação? Tem algo a ver comigo?

-não, é só que me deixa entediado ficar aqui o dia todo com a cara enfiado nesses papeis enquanto eu poderia estar la fora treinando melhor meus guardas...

-não tem ninguém para fazer isso? Quero dizer os papeladas...

-não.

Ela pegou a mao dele e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele e olhou para ele com carinho e disse

-Em vez de ficar o dia todo aqui deveria ficar apenas meio período e treinar o resto da tarde... ou poderia me deixar te ajudar.

Kagome pensou que seria melhor do que enfrentar as hostilidades dos youkais que viviam ali e pareciam que eles queriam engoli-la viva.

-olha sesshoumaru tipo assuntos que são importante para você eu deixo por sua conta agora outras coisas é só me ensinar que resolvo para você.

-'hn' boa idéia, mas terei que viajar e ficarei fora por umas duas semanas então Aiko estará no comandando em meu lugar vou pedir ele que lhe ensine.

-tudo bem, mas para onde você vai?

-as terras do norte, parece que o avo de ayame esta doente e precisa de mim la para resolver um assunto com a neta e o possível pretendente...

-kouga.

-sim e...

-não se preocupe sesshoumaru vou me comportar prometo!

-espero...

Kagome saiu do escritório e foi para o quarto com uma idéia em sua cabeça o fato era se ele iria aceitar a proposta.

No outro dia kagome viu que Aiko estava ao seu lado menos carrancudo mais ainda agressivo youki, kagome tomou coragem e colocou os melhores olos de cachorrinho e pediu

-aiko-san posso te pedir um favor?

Ele rosnou para ela

-já disse que não sou seu servo nigen

-mas pode ser meu sensei!

Ele olhou para ela com olhos em fendas

-o que você esta aprontando?

-nada... só queria que você me ensinasse a usar melhor meus poderes de miko sabe eu não tenho muito controle sobre eles...

-se você não percebeu eu sou um youkai e não um maldito monge

-eu sei apenas a nossa reiki é diferente, mas o poder é o mesmo. Onegai Aiko-san

-oh céus vou me arrepender disso...

-arigato gozaimasu Aiko-san!

Ela deu-lhe um abraço alegre e perguntou

-quando começamos?

-onde eu fui me meter meu kami...

* * *

**Nota: bem espero que este capitulo lhes tenham agradado e gomene pela demora é que estou trabalhando em 15 fanfics e um livro, por isso eu acabei esquecendo de publicar e atualizar... e como eu adoro montagens eu tenho trabalhado em algumas e alguns videos crossovers mas que ainda esta longe de ficarem prontos pois estava sem net umas duas semanas... desculpem pelos erros...*-* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 04 - ataque**

* * *

Dois dias se passaram e kagome estava sentada no dojo de treino do sesshoumaru aprendendo como controlar seus poderes ela notou que apesar dele não gostar dela ele era um bom professor dois dias apenas e estava progredindo bem, depois disso eles entraram no escritório e ele começou a lhe ensinar sobre as papeladas inúteis que tanto irritava sesshoumaru, ele já tinha saído no dia anterior deixando o comando nas mãos competente de Aiko.

Mais dois dias se passaram quando eles estavam concentrados nos pergaminhos a sua frente escutaram um alvoroço do lado de fora do castelo e então Mai entrou alvoroçada e desespero em sua voz.

-aiko-sama elas disseram que se não entregarmos a miko vão matar nossas crianças que estão de reféns, e sua filha é junto delas...

Aiko se levantou com uma fúria renovada e foi em direção a comoção e kagome o acompanhou,

-o que esta havendo aqui?

-de-nos a miko e deixaremos suas crianças irem.

-é soubemos que o senhor deste castelo mantem uma miko como sua prisioneira aqui e viemos buscá-la

-eu não sou prisioneira aqui – disse kagme olhando para as mikos irritada – sou uma hospede aqui

Kagome ouviu elas dizerem umas as outras que ela ainda era pura e que não tinha sido usada pelos youkais. Kagome observou que eram 4 mikos e 2 monges ali com eles e tinham 10 crianças que choramingava pedindo pelas mães. Aquilo a encheu de raiva e olhou mais uma vez para as mikos

-eu irei mas só se soltar as crianças primeiro, elas nada tem haver com isso.

Kagome estava na metade do caminho em direção e eles que ouviu com grande horror e espanto o que disseram a seguir

-não podemos deixar essas pragas vivas eles poluem o ar com sua vida sua existência

-por amor de kami! São apenas crianças! Matariam crianças?

-crianças crescem e se tornam podres como sua raça, eles não devem existir.

Kagome olhou com horror súbito e com uma ira disse com a voz tão fria que faria sesshoumaru orgulhoso

-não vou permitir que matem inocentes por causa de seus preconceitos... se você tem ressentimento contra algum youkai que lhe fez mal procure-o e desconte-lhe a raiva mas não culpe uma população por conta de alguns que não valem nada!

-como? Como você ousa ficar do lado desses imundos? Você virou a puta deles?

-talvez... mas não importa o que pensam de mim não vou deixar que prejudiquem um único fio de cabelo dessas crianças

-você morreria para salva-las? – perguntou um monge incrédulo

-se isso as salvar morreria feliz por isso

-você denigre o nome dos miko – disse uma mais jovem

-eu não me importo com nome me importo com vidas e vidas é o que nos mikos protegemos

-você não sabe o que esta dizendo, criança.

O silencio era total todos ali inclusive a criança estava ouvindo o debate entre os mikos e Aiko percebia o quanto kagome era realmente diferente como sesshoumaru havia descrito. Kagome olhou para eles e suspirou

-eu não sou criança eu sei o que é responsabilidade de um miko e é proteger a vida não importa que! E eu vou proteger custe o que custar não vão tocar nessas crianças!

Então kagome se concentrou e com amor e carinho deixou seu pensamento falar com a natureza

"mãe natureza que concede o poder sagrado a nos mikos para proteger o que foi criado por ti, eu imploro onegai mãe natureza me ajuda a proteger essas crianças inocentes desses miko que possuem ódio em seus corações"

Kagome sentiu uma onde de energia cálida percorrer todo seu sangue e com com ele ela sentia o poder das outros mikos e monges então com um simples desejo ela usou o poder deles para proteger as crianças e levá-las para longe e perto de seus pais, depois que isso foi feito ela tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios

-como você fez isso? Como conseguiu usar meus próprios poderes contra mim?

-não são seus! A mãe natureza criou eles e nos deu para que pudéssemos proteger toda a vida que ela criou e vocês não estão a cumprir com esse papel por isso...

Nesse momento um vento cercou kagome e ela foi elevada para o alto onde seu cabelo curto cresceu sendo abaixo de seu joelho e seus olhos azuis escuros brilharm como duas estrela em um céus sem lua e uma voz cálida saiu de seus lábios com doçura

-meu nome é Hahanaru shizen [significa mãe natureza em japonês] estou decepcionada com vocês, não, não é só com vocês; eu criei a miko para que pudesse proteger a vida que eu e kami criamos juntos, eu criei os mikos para que pudesse amar e proteger não importa se nigen ou youkais, se eles não estão machucando ninguém então deve ser protegido também, e nenhum ser vivo deve pagar pelos erros dos outros isso é errado vocês serão punidos serão retirados seus poderes e suas memória e de todos aqueles que os conheceram como miko e monge e estão destinados a vagar sozinhos pelo resto de suas curtas vidas ate que aprendem como amar uns aos outros sem distinção de raça.

Hahanaru se virou e olhou para os outros e com carinho lhes disse

-vocês tem sorte de ter esta miko entre voz, seu coração é puro tanto quanto sua alma e ela tem amor e compaixão dentro dela, é a miko guardiã da jóia de quatro almas forjada pela miko midoriko e ela não é a encarnação da miko kikyou que possui a alma tão escura quanto a do vil naraku, esta menina é a encarnação da minha adorada onee-sama Kitai (esperança), ela foi a primeira miko a existir e seu próprio nome já diz tudo, cuidem dela eu voz encarrego disso assim como ela cuida de voz...

Então kagome voltou para pousar sobre o chão e o vento a deixou mas seu cabelo ainda eram cumpridos e brilhantes ela viu como as ex-miko e monges deixaram o castelo sem saber o que havia acontecido já que não se lembrava de nada mais, kagome também não se lembrava de muito então ela olhou para os youkais que a olhava de modo diferentes entre agradecidos e surpresos então Mai se aproximou e sorriu para ela

-kagome-sama estamos em dividas com você...

-é verdade você salvou a vida da minha filha – disse a outra

-não foi nada akina-chan

-de hje em diante será um prazer servi-la minha senhora, sou maeko a chef de cozinha

-eu sou o tenente da guarda do exercito de Sesshoumaru e estou as suas ordens minha senhora, você salvou a vida do meu herdeiro se houver qualquer coisa que possamos fazer para recompensá-la...

-Na verdade há...

Kagome sorriu um sorriso travesso e viu Aiko olhando para ela com os olhos de "não abuse" e sorriu se retirando do meio dele e ela perguntou para o tenente

-o que você acha dessa aparência do castelo?

-judiada?

-com certeza!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 05 – de ruínas a sua antiga gloria**

* * *

Como um general ela deu ordens a todos e organizou a criadagem e depois foi para o escritório la Aiko a esperava e quando ela entrou ele lhe sorriu e durante um tempo eles conversaram sobre os documentos, depois ela parou e olhou para as paredes

-queria poder decorar essas paredes...

-bem acho que posso ajudá-la com isso. A senhora satori-sama comprou varias peças decorativas para o castelo, mas nunca chegou a usar e colocou no porão, pois ela se mudou para seu castelo sobre as nuvens antes mesmo de fazer qualquer coisa aqui e desde então o castelo tem estado abandonado.

-Me leve ate la?

- claro venha comigo

Kagome ficou fascinada com a beleza das peças decorativas que estavam ali escondidas, ela olhou peça por peças e depois saiu com ele e deu ordens para que limpassem a poeira das peças que havia no porão, depois disso Aiko a levou para o salão de baile e foi explicando tudo para ela o que seria necessário para a recepção dos convidados que estariam ali na próxima lua cheia.

-dançar?

-claro, você terá que dançar com Sesshoumaru

-eu não sei dançar! Ele pode ser poderoso mas duvido que suas botas tenha revestimentos de aço!

-o que quer dizer?

-eu quero dizer que vou esmagar o pe dele e ele vai me matar sem misericórdia e com razão – ela disse em pânico

-venha vou lhe ensinar

-o-o que? Ensinar-me?

-sim, agora me de a mao!

Ele começou a ensinar os passos de uma dança era a da abertura do baile, depois de duas horas entre sorrindo e exasperada mai entrou no salão

-mai-chan!

-Kagome-chan, como esta indo o treino?

-oh! Pergunta a Aiko-kun ele deve ter o pe todo massetado!

-dolorido, mai querida...

-mai-chan como esta a limpeza do castelo?

-muito bem dentro de uma semana no Maximo tudo estará em perfeitas condições...

-mai-chan me ensinaria algumas coisas sobre se portar na sociedade youkai? Aiko-kun é homem e se ele me ensinar vou agir feito homem em vez de mulher...

Os três riram da imagem dela agindo masculinamente perto dos convidados.

A semana passou em um piscar de olhos e o castelo estava esplendido, a limpeza tinha chegado ao fim e agora kagome estava adornando o castelo mais três dias levou para ter o castelo perfeito, ela saiu para os portões e de la olhou para o castelo e viu como a aparência tinha mudado, não foi só isso, ela tinha feito uma reunião com os servos do castelo e designado a tarefa para cada um ali e todos no fim estavam satisfeitos, a prataria do castelo parecia espelho tudo tinha voltado ao seu antigo esplendor.

Sesshoumaru estava voltando para o castelo, mas no meio do caminho sentiu o cheiro do seu meio irmão, e escondendo a aura e o cheiro ele foi ate onde ele estava sabia que iria encontra-lo com a miko morta, mas não daquele jeito, ele ficou horrorizado com o que viu e saiu dali antes que perdesse o controle e os matassem, ele voltou pensativo sabia que se inuyasha fosse resgatar a miko seria por que ele iria mata-la para a miko morta e isso ele não iria permitir. De longe ele avistou o imponente castelo com a sensação de regresso ao lar ele notou que algo estava diferente ali, ele se aproximou mais rápido e então notou a diferença, bandeiras novas ostentava os picos das torres mais altas e nos muros também a bandeira que representava seu clã e suas terras estavam novinhas as velhas tinha sido substituídas , as paredes estavam limpas e perfeitas e destacou sua imponência com um ar ameaçador, os guardas estavam em vigílias o deixou entrarem pareciam mais alegres que de costumes, ao lado na parede interna pequenos jardins com flores estavam adornando dando um toque requintado ele caminhou ate as portas do castelo e ficou impressionado com o brilho da madeira e percebeu que todos o olhavam e sorriam para ele com saudações alegres.

-okaerimasen senhor sesshoumaru!

Antes que ele abrisse a porta ela foi aberta por um dos seus servos com um sorriso nos lábios

-okaerimasen danna sesshoumaru!

-o que esta havendo aqui?

-danna sesshoumaru creio que lady kagome lhe dirá tudo assim que descansar da viagem, um dos servos já preparou seu banho danna.

Sesshoumaru estava atordoado com a beleza dentro do castelo tudo era adornado e viu o quanto a prataria estava brilhando, fazia muitos séculos que não via tudo tão bonito assim, não era só isso, ele percebeu que ate os servos parecia organizados e satisfeitos sua curiosidade aumentou, mas entrou em seu quarto e entrou para um bom banho relaxante, depois de sair viu em sua cama a sua roupa pronta para ele vestir e então deu uma boa olhada em seu quarto estava tão aconchegante com cortinas na paredes e tapete felpudo na beira da cama, então um pensamento cruzou sua mente, uma fortuna foi investido aqui, ele não sabia se ficava com raiva ou se admirava a beleza e o aconchego de seu lar.

Depois de vestido ele se dirigiu para o escritório e ao entrar viu kagome debruçada sobre pergaminhos enquanto discutia planos de batalhas e políticas com Aiko, os dois olharam para sesshoumaru que foi saudado por ela com um lindo sorriso.

-okaerimasen sesshoumaru-sama

-o que aconteceu aqui?

Ele sentou-se de frente para ela e Aiko ficou de pé atrás dela e então kagome passou as ultimas duas horas atualizando sesshoumaru dos eventos ocorridos na sua ausência, então bateram na porta e ele disse

-entra

-milord, mylad a janta esta pronta.

-arigatou, maeko-chan!

A serva se retirou e sesshoumaru admirou o respeito da serva pela miko então ele estava orgulhoso da garota, pois sabia que Aiko não a teria defendido ela se ela não tivesse sido corajosa e por um breve momento ele pensou que ela poderia ter morrido.

-vamos sesshoumaru-sama? Ou bem se preferir comer sozinho vou entender afinal sou apenas uma humana...

-miko vem – disse dando-lhe o braço e juntos foram para a sala de jantar, ela lhe sorriu brilhante fazendo-o pensar o quão inuyasha era um idiota!

-Você encontrou inuyasha?

-Por que a pergunta?

-seus olhos... eles ficaram sombreados

-só por isso acha que encontrei o bastardo?

-ele estava com ela não é? – Kagome ignorou a pergunta dele e pela reação dele ela sabia da resposta

Sesshoumaru olhou para ela e viu uma tristeza percorrer seus olhos, mas depois desapareceu, ele se perguntou se ela tinha descobrido a resposta pelo jeito dele, parecia que sim e parecia que ela o conhecia melhor que ninguém.

Eles conversaram algumas coisas e depois do jantar eles foram cada um para seu quarto. Depois de uma meia hora ele se lembrou de algo e foi procurá-la nos aposentos dela e assustou com o choro baixinho e o cheiro de sal e entrou sem bater, kagome nem se deu o trabalho de ver quem era, pois já sabia.

Sesshoumaru sentou na cama e a puxou para o colo dele e a abraçou.


	6. Chapter 6

_**obrigada pelos comentários to muito feliz por terem gostado, boa leitura! *-***_

* * *

**Capitulo 06 – marca de acasalamento**

* * *

Sesshoumaru enxugou as lagrimas dela e a confortou depois de um tempo percebeu que ela tinha adormecido, mas não saiu dali, pelo contrario se aconchegou mais a ela abraçando-a o cheiro doce e adorável que ela possuía o embriagava de um jeito que nunca pensou ser possível, ele acabou adormecendo ali ao lado dela e kagome se aconchegou mais perto dele.

Quando amanheceu a mai foi acordar a miko, mas recuou sem fazer barulho ao ver seu senhor ali com ela então voltou para a cozinha sorridente.

* * *

Bem longe dali em uma cabana se encontrava inuyasha e kikyou ambos nus nos braços do outro

-inuyasha queria tanto ter um filho com você... mas eu nunca poderia do jeito que eu estou com esse corpo maldito...

-eu também quero kikyou, não a nada que possamos fazer?

-sim tem uma coisa...

-farei qualquer coisa para te-la novamente kikyou

-preciso do corpo da kagome, eu conheço um feitiço que pode transferir minha alma para o corpo dela assim eu seria humana outra vez...

-ela então morreria...

-não, se uniria a minha alma e seria completa novamente... você não acha que deveríamos ser uma só outra vez?

-tem razão kikyou... acho que esta na hora de buscar a prisioneira com o maldito sesshoumaru...

* * *

Kagome acordou de um jeito que a muito não acordava sentindo descansada e confortável então ela olhou e viu um lindo par de olhos dourados com um toque vermelho e sorriu

-Ohayou sesshoumaru

ele não respondeu apenas se curvou e beijou os lábios dela, aquele beijo deu um calafrio em sua barriga não de medo mas de uma sensação desconhecida ate então, ela passou a mao pelo cabelo dele e sesshoumaru aprofundou o beijo as mãos dele corria por todo o corpo dela despertando novas sensações dentro dela e uma pontada em sua intimidade, sesshoumaru se deliciou com o cheiro de excitação que ela exalava e aprofundou o beijo que arrancou um gemido delicioso da boca dela, então ele já tinha desfeito o laço da yukata que ela usava para dormir e seu lindo corpo estava nu sob olhares desejosos dele embora com um pouco de vergonha ela não se cobriu deixou o olhar dele continuar aquecendo seu corpo como ele estava fazendo depois com uma mao cobriu os seios dela e voltou a beija-la outra vez, mas como um raio ele se encontrava com a boca e a língua em sua coxa interna fazendo ela gemer com a proximidade e as caricias em sua coxa, um local sensível do qual ela não sabia possuir.

Ele roçou as presas levemente pela pele acetinada arrancando um gemido dela e então com os olhos totalmente vermelho ele perfurou a pele dela ela soltou um grito abafado, e sentiu o cheiro do medo dela, ele acariciou sua pele fazendo ela esquecer o que ele estava fazendo, ele chupou o sangue dela e depois inseriu o dele nela através da presa, depois para inflamar o mordida fazendo assim uma marca de cortejamento nela ele deixou o veneno dele escorreu um pouquinho o suficiente para não cicatrizar, assim ele teria que lamber todos os dias para curar deixando uma cicatris, no local.

Depois que tinha feito ele voltou e beijou os lábios novamente e disse

-isso o que eu fiz é uma marca de cortejo quando um inu pretende tomar a fêmea em questão como mate... ate que eu a marque como minha para sempre...

-voce me cortejando? – ela olhava incrédula para ele – eu sou uma humana, sua prisioneira...

-não você não é minha prisioneira... nunca foi, eu só te roubei aquele dia por que eu te queria e nunca quis a tessaiga já tenho uma mais forte que ela, a verdade eu só queria saber o quão importante você era para ele, e queria lutar para acabar com o tédio, kagome eu não ligo para você ser uma nigen por kami eu tentei não te ver assim como eu a vejo tentei me convencer que você era uma fraca e desprezível nigen, mas não é possível eu ...

-ses...shoumaru...

Ele a beijou nos lábios e demonstrando tudo o que sentia por ela já que não conseguia se expressar, ela envolveu ele com os braços e o beijou retribuindo com tal paixão e doçura, sabia que embora não amasse ele ela era apaixonada nele e viria ama-lo com o tempo...

-precisa mesmo me cortejar? – disse ela ofegante e sensual

-voce não quer tempo pra pensar?

-como o que? Se eu ainda quero o idiota que só me fez sofrer? Sess eu posso não te amar ainda, mas eu sou apaixonada por você e sei que só perto de você eu poderei ser realmente feliz!

Ele a beijou outra vez e contente por ela estar sendo sincera com ele, ele acariciou a pele nua dela e sugou um dos mamilos dela fazendo ela ofegar, ele se levantou e sorriu para ela

-vamos a noite resolveremos isso, ela se levantou nua embora um pouco corada ela caminhou tranqüilamente para o closet arrancando um gemido dele, ela sentiu ele abraçando-a por trás

-você quer me enlouquecer miko? – a voz dele era deliciosamente rouca de desejo

-nani? Eu não fiz nada... – disse inocentemente

Ele roçou a marca dele com a ponta da garras dando uma mordida leve no pescoço dela

-sesshoumaru isso que você esta fazendo é injusto, esta me deixando louca!

-voce começou...

Ele a virou e se abaixou em cima da marca de cortejamento ele a mordeu novamente, mas dessa vez marcando-a como sua. Ela desmaiou era difícil para uma nigen suportar a marca de acasalamento de um youkai, quase nunca sobreviviam ele tinha esperança de por ela ser uma miko agüentar passar por isso, era por isso que seu chichi-ue não marcara a mãe do bastardo, kagome tinha a respiração irregular e a levou para o quarto dele, chamou mai, que logo apareceu

-mai cuide dela...

-você a marcou? Mas é perigoso! Ela é uma sacerdotisa poderosa e uma humana, não a como ela sobreviver...

-se você notar que ela esta piorando me chame...

-devia ter deixado-a apenas com a marca de cortejamento...

-cuide dela mai... – ele saiu de repente sentindo medo e com remorso devia ter contado para ela os risco que corria, mas ela corria mais risco se fosse pega pelo maldito hanyou, a marca de acasalamento era a única chance dela sobreviver contra o idiota, isso se ela vivesse a marca dele...

* * *

**Nota: pelos próximos capítulos haverá muita emoção e não deixem de comentar ok? isso me faz realmente feliz!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 07 – conseqüências.**

* * *

Inuysaha ia em direção ao castelo ocidental com a ajuda de kikyou ele já tinha planejado como trazer de volta a miko, e sabia que ela viria por vontade própria ele sorriu ia ganhar duas num tacada só, ele teria sua kikyou de volta e sua Kagome já que ele aprendera amar ela também embora não tanto quanto amava kikyou, e ainda teria uma família, ele sorriu e se apressou o passo levaria mais dois dias para chegar la no castelo.

Dentro do castelo kagome gemia em delírio e febre alta por causa da marca de acasalamento seus poderes sagrados combatia fervorosamente o sangue e o veneno injetado em suas veias, mai olhava para a menina que gemia e resmungava em seus delírios e tentava acalmá-la, sesshoumaru chegou e a pegou no colo levando-a para um banho na esperança que a febre abaixasse, a marca em sua coxa interna estava quase completando o estagio que era necessário, ele a colocou na água e a viu relaxar um pouco

-sess-ho-umaru... – ela sussurrou fracamente

-estou aqui miko - ele acariciou o rosto dela

-não... dei...xe e-le me ... levar...

-nunca miko você é minha ok? Por favor não me deixe você o baile se aproxima e quero muito você ao meu lado minha bela miko...

-eu não vou – sussurrou

Mais um dia se passou e a febre dela começou a baixar a marca estava completa e agora ela respirava mais normal , ele também notou algumas mudanças sutis nela como uma presa e garras pequenas, mas ela não tinha se tornado youkai ou meia, ele apenas tinha adquirido algumas características semelhantes,depois de meio dia ela despertou sozinha no quarto de Sesshoumaru ela se espreguiçou languidamente e depois se sentou na beira da cama ficou um pouco tonta mas depois se acostumou a ficar sentada, ela olhou e depois notou que ela tinha alguns reflexos que antes não possuía. Mai entrou e a viu sentada e sorriu

-Bem vinda de volta lady kagome

-obrigada mai... o que tem ai pra mim ta um cheiro delicioso...

-imagino que esta com muita fome certo?

-hai mai,

Kagome se aconchegou nos travesseiros e com a bandeja começou a comer com uma fome voraz neste instante sesshoumaru entrou e sorriu para ela que devolveu o sorriso.

-como você esta miko?

-estou bem sess, com muita fome mas vou viver...

-sinto muito pelo que eu fiz você passar...

-relaxa sess estou bem, agora sou sua não eh?

-totalmente, e estou feliz que seja...

Ele chegou perto dela mai tinha saído para deixá-los sozinhos, ele deu um beijo nos lábios dela e se afastou

-depois eu volto para te ver, tenho alguns documentos chatos para assinar e volto pra ficar com você

-hai... – ela corou sob o olhar dele e ele adorou a vê-la corada.

Kagome terminou de comer e foi tomar um banho sob supervisão da mai, ela relaxou dentro da água quente da fonte termal e ficou pensando como as coisas tinham mudado desde que viera para o castelo de sesshoumaru de uma prisioneira agora tinha se tornado uma lady e mais que isso embora não fosse nem youkai e nem hanyou ela tinha adotado características tal como ter presas visão aguçada e faro também ela tinha reflexos mais rápidos e podia ouvir muito mas muito melhor que antes, mais ainda ela tinha o carinho e a afeição se não o amor dele sesshoumaru o youkai mais temido do Japão por sua frieza e crueldade, ela suspirou e perguntou a mai

-como anda os preparativos para o baile e a recepção para os senhores youkais?

-conforme milady planejou...

-mais tarde eu vou sair para dar uma boa olhada e acompanhar, me diz mai e você e o aiko-kun?

-o-o o que tem ele milady?

-voces se gostam não é?

-é... eu... – mai estava corada

-tudo bem mai eu sei como é isso, não precisa ficar com vergonha, ele é um bom homem e tem a total confiança do meu mate é honrado e leal, voces faram um belo casal mai, você tem minha total confiança é honrada e leal... e tem minha bençao para tal uniao...

-ano... arigatou gozaimasu milady...

Kagome sorriu para a youkai que considerava como amiga, não a corrigiu sobre chama-la como milady pois certamente não iria resolver muito e agora tinha que acostumar ser chamada de senhora. Ela saiu da água e se trocou disposta a dar uma volta pelo castelo, mai já tinha se retirado e quando ela abriu a porta ela foi pega pela cintura por seu mate

-onde minha lady pensa que vai? – ele olhou para ela serio mas com um ar doce entrou e fechou a porta levando-a para a cama

-sess! Eu ia apenas dar uma volta você sabe fiquei no quarto tempo demais!

-mesmo eu tendo dito que viria?

-ora eu imaginei que fosse demorar, mas já que você veio rápido... – ela o beijou nos lábios sendo retribuída, quando ele começou a aprofundar a intimidade entre eles foi ouvido um alvoroço pelos corredores e mai bateu na porta

-meu senhor o hanyou esta para levar a milady, e disse que se você não devolve-la ele vai destruir tudo aqui com a ferida do vento

-maldito! – ele se levantou e ela também

-eu vou com você!

-não vai adiantar eu pedir que fique não eh?

-exatamente!

Os dois saíram juntos e chegaram no pátio onde inuyasha estava com a tessaiga desembainhada pronto para atacar.

-keh ai esta você eu vim buscar a kagome!

-não vou deixar você leva-la, bastardo

-se você quer a espada então tome-a, mas eu vou levar kagome, ela é minha!

-Tarde demais bastardo idiota, você já não tem a sua miko morta então fique com ela!

-vamos kagome, vamos para casa!

-suimasen inu-san, eu já estou em casa!

-tudo bem se já que você prefere fazer do jeito mais difícil então vamos fazer certo?

-desista hanyou kagome agora é minha!

Inuyasha começou a falar numa língua estranha então kagome caiu no chão com um grito de dor, sesshoumaru a pegou e viu que os olhos dela ficaram opacos e a ultimas palavras dela foram

-me... salve... sess...hou...maru- e apagou ela se levantou mais parecendo um zumbi com o poder de miko envolvendo seu corpo mantendo assim sesshoumaru afastado e caminhou ate inuyasha que quando ela chegou perto dele caiu e o poder envolta dela dissipou e inuyasha desapareceu céu acima.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ola minna quero dizer que ao lerem este capitulo contem um pouco de sensualidade eu juro não planejei isso eu simplesmente fui digitando o que minha mente mandava que isso foi criado de imediato, realmente ate me sinto surpresa pelo rumo que pegou, eu tinha outra coisa em mente, mas quando minha mente trabalha não faço o que quero e sim o que ela manda! heheheeh bem boa leitura!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 08 – totalmente sua.**

* * *

Inuyasha chegou a cabana que dividia com kikyou carregando kagome no colo e colocou-a sobre um futon enquanto kikyou a olhava gananciosa para o corpo da menina, o que inuyasha não sabia era que o plano de kikyou era expulsar a alma de kagome do corpo e colocar a sua la, mas ela sabia que não havia necessidade de contar esse pequeno detalhe a ele. Inuyasha sentou e olhou para kikyou e disse

-tem que se apressar o maldito pode chegar a qualquer momento

-não se preocupe inu querido há uma barreira envolta dessa cabana que ninguém é capaz de encontra-la, não há cheiro e nem presença...

Kikyou tinha um sorriso perverso nos lábios seus olhos para a miko inconciente era de cobiça e ódio, ela pegou o pequeno caderno de feitiço e começou a preparar para a realização da cerimônia.

* * *

Longe dali sesshoumaru voava em sua esfera a procura de sua amada mate ele não conseguia sentir o cheiro deles e estava começando a ficar com raiva, ele pousou no meio de uma floresta e apoiou a mao no tronco de uma arvore e com a raiva que se encontrava ele cravoua fundo suas garras na arvore

-kagome... kagome onde você esta?

Ele então sentiu um calor em seu peito e uma voz suave como a brisa da manha lhe sussurrou

-estou aqui sesshoumaru, me salve...

-onde? Me guie ate você! Irei ate o inferno para te salvar... – com uma voz suave ela começou a cantar como se estivesse a andar e sesshoumaru foi atras da voz e mergulhado na letra

_Eu não sei dizer realmente o que aconteceu  
O teu olhar feito um cometa  
Veio de encontro ao meu  
Confundiu meu coração não sei explicar_

_A todo instante a toda hora você está em mim  
Você é a flor mais linda de todo jardim  
Não vai se livrar de mim pode acreditar_

_Vou fazer serenata pra você  
Eu topo tudo, até mudo o jeito de viver.  
Eu te quero sim como a onda quer o mar  
Ser o seu doce mel e pra sempre te amar  
Eu te quero sim quero ter o seu amor  
No frio do inverno pra sempre seu cobertor_

Quando a musica parou ele olhou para um casebre em ruínas então sentiu que aquilo estava envolvido em magia não de miko mas de bruxaria ele pegou a sua bakussaiga...

* * *

Kikyou estava cantando o feitiço mas a cada vês estava ficando mais difícil a miko inconsiente parecia envolta de uma energia que não era dela e sim de outro, ela não entendia como ou por que apenas que não estava dando certo

-kikyou o que esta havendo?

-não consigo realizar o feitiço... algo esta impedindo... inuyasha o que você sente de diferente nela?

-nada a não ser o cheiro do maldito nela, mas visto que ela esteve no castelo dele é natural...

-só o cheiro? Nenhuma outra magia?

-não só o cheiro...

-maldição! Então o que é que esta bloqueando minha magia?

-keh não da para andar mais rápido com isso? Sinto como se o bastardo estivesse por perto!

-sess-hou-ma-ru – Kagome murmurou e então a entrada da cabana foi pelos ares e Sesshoumaru tinha olhos vermelhos pronto para matar

-c-como? A magia que lancei é fortíssima! - gritou kikyou incrédula

-eu vou te matar sua vagabunda! – Sesshoumaru tinha fogo nos olhos

-keh só depois que passar por cima de mim! – Inuyasha pulou na frente dela encarando Sesshoumaru – prossiga com o feitiço vou atrasá-lo!

Inuyasha avançou em Sesshoumaru e kikyou começou a refazer o feitiço, nesse meio tempo Sesshoumaru empurrou Inuyasha no chão e começou a sorrir suavemente atraindo a atenção de kikyou então para a surpresa tanto de kikyou quanto de Inuyasha Sesshoumaru enviou um pulso de jiaki para Kagome que a sacudiu e ela despertou do transe e inconsciência que ela estava sendo mantido, os dois vilão olharam de queixo caído ao ver Kagome sorrir lindamente para seu mate e caminhou ate ele que a puxou pela cintura apertando-a contra ele e beijou-a deliciosamente arrancando um gemido caloroso dos lábios dela.

Quando ele se separou dela ela se virou e havia frieza para Inuyasha e kikyou, Inuyasha estava borbulhando de raiva ao ver os lábios dela levemente inchado e vermelho do beijo que Sesshoumaru tinha dado, mas o olhar que ela lhe enviou o fez ele ter calafrios por todo o corpo sabia que quando ela olhava daquele jeito as coisas não acabariam bem...

Kikyou olhou para Kagome e com raiva continuou com o feitiço Sesshoumaru apertou Kagome de encontro a ele e ambos sorriram

-do que vocês estão rindo? – gritou descontrolada

-voce é uma idiota acha mesmo que vai roubar meu corpo e mandar minha alma para longe vadia? – Kagome falou friamente

-o que? – Inuyasha olhou para kikyou – mandar a alma dela para longe? Não disse que iria apenas uni-las?

-voce é idiota ou o que Inuyasha? É claro que mandá-la para longe, pois se eu uni-las ela existira e eu não! Seu tolo sem inteligência

Inuyasha olhava atordoado para a kikyou e nunca tinha visto esse lado dela estava totalmente surpreso, Kagome sentiu pena dele lutou tanto para te-la e a vagabunda ordinária o machucava com palavras cruéis

-voce não pode ter meu corpo e nem expulsar minha alma dele

-duvida? – kikyou disse com dentes serrados

-duvido! – disse Sesshoumaru sedutoramente e Kagome colocou a perna de um jeito bem sexy a frente e Sesshoumaru ainda atrás dela com as mãos foi acariciando as pernas dela causando arrepios em Kagome e deixando-a excitada ele foi levantando as barra do kimono dela no processo ate expor a marca de acasalamento, nesse momento Sesshoumaru estava embriagado com o cheiro delicioso de excitação que vinha dela com a ponta da garra ele acariciou a marca fazendo ela gemer e estava totalmente corada.

-que porra é essa? – sentindo também o cheiro excitado dela estava com muita raiva por que ele tinha perdido de vez Kagome para seu irmão e por sua culpa e só sua, tinha se deixado levar pelas palavras da maldita kikyou e agora não tinha nenhuma – da para fazer isso em outro lugar? – disse derrotado, como é que ela costumava dizer mesmo? "quem muito quer nada tem?" era uma coisa assim ele olhou para ele e disse ainda – Sesshoumaru confio em você para fazê-la feliz

-Inuyasha o que pretende fazer? – Kagome perguntou e ele lhe sorriu

-se cuide Kagome...

Sesshoumaru entendeu o que Inuyasha pretendia fazer e levou Kagome dali, na cabana depois que eles saíram Inuyasha olhou para kikyou com os olhos vermelhos e sorriso perverso e avançou para ela

-inu... Inuyasha o-o que pretende fazer?

Fora da cabana se podia ouvir os gritos da miko morta

-INUYASHA, PARE! INUYASHAAAAAAAAAA ! HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA – ela gritou

* * *

**Nota: o que acharam me deixe saber e em breve estarei postando o ultimo capitulo, imagino que vão querer saber o que houve com a vadia da kikyou certo? ate o próximo capitulo então e aproveitem e me deixe um comentário! eu sou fã de vocês leitores!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 09 – Não é impossível ser feliz**

* * *

Kagome estava deitada sobre a cama de Sesshoumaru envolvida pelos braços dele sentindo o calor do peito nu em suas costas nua, ela descobria que podia ama-lo sem reservas e sentia-se finalmente livre para isso e agora era a mate dele e muito amada por ele

-sess preciso levantar tenho que organizar os preparativos para a chegada dos senhores e do baile que será daqui a dois dias!

-esquece isso eu só quero te-la em meus braços e sentir seu calor...

-sou sua para sempre meu daí youkai e teremos a noite toda, será que esta esquecendo de seus deveres como príncipe e senhor?

-como poderia me lembrar? Tenho uma miko deliciosa em meus braços e tudo que consigo pensar é em te-la ao meus braços e me afundar dentro de você úmida quente e apertada e totalmente desejável! – disse começando a mordiscá-la em seus pontos sensível fazendo ela gemer uma batida na porta os interrompeu e Sesshoumaru rosnou furioso

-meu senhor perdão mas é que o mensageiro do senhor do norte disse que ele chegara em meia hora! – disse mai preocupada

-mai mande preparar um quarto imediatamente para ele e que esteja perfeito não permitirei menos que a perfeição entendeu?

-sim minha senhora imediatamente! – mai sorriu e saiu feliz finalmente o castelo tinha uma lady a altura da antiga.

Kagome se arrastou da cama mesmo sob os protestos infantis de Sesshoumaru ela olhou para ele sorrindo da visão dele bicudo

-nunca pensei que chegaria o dia em que veria Sesshoumaru negligenciar seus deveres por causa de uma humana insignificante!

Ele a pegou no colo e jogou na cama e rosnou para ela

-vou te ensinar a nunca mais se chamar de insignificante

20 minutos depois Kagome saia do quarto mal humorada com ele e ele se sentia extremamente satisfeito e tinha um rosto um pouco mais brando

-voce não ria, mal deu tempo de me trocar! – disse irritada – você é muito guloso!

-por que esperar para desfrutar das delicias que você me proporciona? Não vejo sentido nisso! – disse malicioso

-'hn' – ela disse e empinou o nariz para cima e caminhou ate a entrada do castelo onde a comitiva já estava no portão deste.

-okaerimasen, kouga-sama – disse Kagome perfeitamente como uma verdadeira princesa , kouga tinha se acasalado com Ayame e quando o avô desta morreu ele herdou o titulo de senhor do norte

-arigatou goazaimashitas! – ele sorriu para Kagome e então o velho e maluco kouga apareceu deixando de lado as formalidades – neh Kagome – disse passando o braço em volta do ombro dela e sorrindo – soube que agora você é a mate dele, o que você viu nele?

Sesshoumaru rosnou ciumento e Kagome apenas olhou advertidamente a ele e ayame grudou no braço dele para desagrado do próprio Sesshoumaru suspirou ia ser uma longa semana!

O castelo estava agitado uma correria desenfreada os servos estavam como loucos e kagome uma pilha de nervos, mas se controlando ao extremo para que não deixassem os servos ainda mais estressados, os outros dois senhores já tinham chegado com suas companheiras e estavam acomodados em seus aposentos só faltava uma convidada a chegar e esta era a mae do sesshoumaru. Por volta do final da tarde um certo hanyou aparece no portao acompanhado pela sango, kohaku e miroku.

-senhor, inuyasha e seus amigos estão no portao e pede para entrar...

-deixe-o entrar e os trate bem se não é capaz da lady ocidental mandar decapitar todos! Pois são amigos dela... – disse sesshoumaru serio para o guarda que empalideceu

-sim meu senhor, com sua licencia...

Logo sesshoumaru pode ouvir a alegria de sua mate ao reencontrar seus velhos amigos e um sorriso brincou em seus lábios.

Já na sala kagome estava pendurada no pescoço de sango e ambas choravam feito crianças depois ela abraçou miroku e kohaku e depois se virou para inuyasha

-voce esta bem inu-nii-san?

-voce esta feliz ka-chan? – ele perguntou serio

-como nunca inuyasha... sesshoumaru é muito mais do que mereço...

-devo discordar de você miko... acho que você é tudo o que eu nunca mereci ter... – sesshoumaru abraçou-a por tras e deu um beijo no alto da sua cabeça – seja bem vinda sango-nee-san, miroku-san e inuyasha-niisan

Ele viu eles olharem atordoados para ele como se o vissem pela primeira vez e então sesshoumaru disse e você jovem kohaku preciso mais tarde ter um pequena conversa a sós com você

-sim sesshoumaru-dono

-não se preocupe sango, não vou machuca-lo...

-er... hai...

Depois que eles foram acomodados sango passou a ajudar kagome nos preparativos do baile e a fazer recepção para os convidados o resto do dia se foi e o dia do baile chegou ela se viu presa o dia todo sendo torturada por mai, sesshoumaru entrou no quarto vendo a carranca de sua amada

-o que foi que esta brava?

-mai me odeia e esta me mantendo cativa e me fazendo seu brinquedo! – disse fazendo beicinho

-francamente kagome-sama! Parece ate uma criança...

Sesshoumaru riu de sua miko e dispençou mai e a levou pra cama onde eles tiveram sua pequena sexta e quando mai entrou no quarto ela estava de humor melhor

-satori-hime chegou – la se foi o humor dela

-naaaaniiiiii? E só agora foi me dizer? Céus ela deve estar pensando o quão falta eu sou em meus deveres!

-kagome-sama se acalma! – mai disse irritada

-mai tem razão miko – disse uma voz entre sarcástica e dramática – não se preocupe comigo eu me sinto em casa.. alias devo dizer que fizeste um ótimo trabalho como lady...

-arigatogozaimasu hime-sama...

-oh por favor você é minha filha agora me chame só de satori... me diz inuyasha também esta aqui?

-es...esta espero que não se importe...

-mas é claro que não... na verdade eu vou atrás dele e sabe ele me desperta coisas incríveis... fui querida...

Kagome ficou olhando espantada com o que tinha ouvido nao sabia se era bom ou ruim.

O baile começou e sesshoumaru e kagome abriu a dança e logo depois satori entrou na pista tendo consigo um inuyasha totalmente desesperado ele olhou para kagome como se implorasse por ajuda e sesshoumaru sorriu kagome apenas balançou os ombros impotente, ele suspirou desanimado logo todos dançavam alegres tudo estava perfeito. Kagome tinha saído para o terraço tomar um ar e la estava inuyasha

-pensei que você era a satori-devora hanyou – kagome riu dele

-ela parece gostar de você... – ela o viu corar

-acredita que ela me beijou?

-não!

-sim. Achei que ela iria me devorar! Ele é assustadora e não me dixa em paz desde que chegou aqui, ela ate quis se banhar comigo!

Kagome riu com vontade imaginando a cena dele sendo perseguido pela satori

-isso é ilario...

-põe ilario nisso! – eles ficaram em silencio olhando as estrelas quando ela sentiu sesshoumaru abraça-la por tras e então satori

-ahhhh! Sabia que te encontraria aqui

-oh, não! – inuyasha pulou do terraço que era três andar acima e disparou fora dos muros do castelo...

-onde ele foi?- mas antes que kagome pudesse responder sesshoumaru disse

-ele disse que prefere ficar em um lugar mais tranquilo com você hahaue...

-oh que gentil da parte dele! Meu filho não me espere mais no baile irei ficar com ele adeuszinhooooo – satori disse e sumiu aonde inuyasha tinha desaparecido minutos atraz

-o que foi isso?

-minha hahaue esta sozinha a muito tempo e inuyasha precisa de alguém que cuide dele e lhe de a direção certa a seguir

-e esse alguém é sua mae?

-por que não? Se ele se querem...

La no céus as estrelas brilhavam intensamente contemplando a felicidade e o amor espalhado no ar...


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogo**

* * *

Satori estava banhada em suor e mas feliz ao seu lado estava inuyasha todo babão segurando seu filho e de satori kagome estava ao lado deles terminando de ajeitar as coisas ela tinha feito o parto de satori, inuyasha tinha seu primeiro filho e herdeiro das terras da família da lua e foi incrível o bebe nasceu um lindo inu puro mas com orelhinha parecidas com a do inuyasha.

Já do lado de fora kagome olhou para sango que estava esperando seu primeiro bebe, elas sorriram e depois que sesshoumaru saiu do quarto onde sua mae descansava ele arrastou kagome para o quarto deles.

-eu quero ter o nosso bebe kagome...

-não me sinto pronta ainda... tenho medo sess.

-Você sabe que não precisa, estarei sempre aqui pra você e te ajudarei em tudo

-mas...

-kagome eu esperei séculos pela mulher certa e agora que te encontrei eu quero ter um monte de filhos com você...

-eu preciso pensar!

-pensar pra que? Já passou seis meses desde que estamos juntos ate mesmo hahaue já tem filho e olha que inuyasha corria dela... porque não podemos ter também? – disse irritado – você não tem medo de enfrentar youkais mas tem medo de ter filho! Grande!

Kagome apena saiu do quarto com pensamentos a mil e quando se deparou estava no quarto de mai sentada na cama

-o que houve kagome?

-como esta você e aiko?

-há estamos indo bem, ele e eu agora somo companheiros e eu estou esperando um filhote dele...

-tambem?

-o que quer dizer?

-por que todo mundo fica gravida? Sera que só eu ainda estou...

-qual o problema ka?

-sess quer um filho... ou melhor vários e eu-eu não me sinto pronta para isso

-voce nunca esta pronta para ser mãe ate estar gravida mas ser mae não se estuda em livros ou se aprende em escola, você aprende a ser mae quando segura nos braços seu bebe pela primeira vez...

-acha que eu deveria?..

-sim acho isso faria sesshoumaru-dono ama-la ainda mais... o faria ainda mais feliz...

-vou pensar no assunto, obrigada mai...

Kagome saiu e andou pelo jardim e depois entrou para ver como satori estava e ficou encantada ao ver sesshoumaru olhando com amor seu irmão-sobrinho dormindo, ela tocou no braço dele e inuyasha pegou o bebe e sesshoumaru foi pro quarto com ela la eles se amaram mas de forma diferente.

Um mês depois o castelo estavam em agitação total com a noticia de que a lady ocidental estava gravida naquele dia sesshoumaru chorou de alegria e abraçou-a varias vezes cheio de felicidade, satori e inuyasha com o bebe estavam já de volta em seu castelo nas nuvens e sango mas miroku moravam na aldeia próximo ao castelo, kohaku e rin estavam noivos e sesshoumaru deu de presente um lindo colar a pequena kirara que permitia ela assumir forma humana, assim shippo a tomou por mate também mas depois que ele voltou da escola como um belo youkai raposa deixando kirara totalmente apaixonada por ele e vice versa.

E assim termina essa história com todos tendo um final feliz ate mesmo satori não é? Como se diz em contos de fadas?

**E VIVERAM FELIZES PARA SEMPRE!**


End file.
